


Stolen

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boot Worship, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forrest is captured by Kotaro and Tarba during a Hoshidan ambush, and is quickly introduced to his new life.





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains descriptions of underage sex, non-consensual blow jobs, beastiality, and mind break. Do not read if you don't like any of these things. You have been warned.

It had been a tremendous miscalculation on Corrin’s part. She’d had expected the Hoshidan forces to be depleted, outmatched, and exhausted. Instead, her army had been overwhelmed by a surprise attack from a band of ninja’s led by the rogue traitor Kotaro. Realizing she was severely outmatched and not wanting to risk anyones lives, she’d ordered the army to retreat. There would be plenty more opportunities to advance her army into Hoshidan territory.   
As she made her way back to base, she realized that someone was missing. She conducted a headcount, and checked it with a list of every unit she’d brought into battle with her that day, and was horrified when she realized that Forrest had been left behind. Her heart sank at the thought of telling Leo, and the realization that there would be no way for them to retrieve the prince from the Hoshidan’s possession.

 

At Hoshidan camp, Kotaro and Tarba were celebrating their victory over the Nohrian forces. Ryouma had hired them to provide leverage in fighting back against the advancing forces, and they’d done their job effectively. They were discussing further battle strategy when a guard entered and informed them that they’d captured a rather valuable hostage. When prompted who it was, the sentry explained that the hostage was royalty, possibly Prince Leo’s son. Upon hearing this, the two men followed the guard to the tent where he was being held, grinning when they saw that it was indeed Prince Leo’s child. He’d been tied up and gagged, his beautifully sewn clothes shredded to rags, a few loose cuts and bruises marking his otherwise clear skin. The two rogue warriors licked their lips in anticipation and ordered the guards to leave them alone with the boy.

Forrest shuddered as the two older men hovered over him. Kotaro nudged the Nohrian with the toe of his boot, pushing him over onto his back. He stared down at him with a sharp grin and Forrest knew he was in trouble.   
“Well, well, what have we here, hm? A Nohrian prince has been captured?” He sneered, pressing his boot down on Forrest’s chest and keeping him pinned. He attempted to say something, but the gag prevented him from doing so. The men laughed.  
“What a pathetic excuse for a prince.” Tarba growled, kicking the boy in the stomach with his own booted foot. Forrest coughed and tried to curl over in pain, but couldn’t. He simply had to lay there while the two men taunted and abused him. He felt tears well in the corners of his eyes.  
“Awe, look at that Kotaro, the boy is crying,” Tarba chuckled, nudging him with his boot and turning him onto his back. Forrest’s face was then pressed into the ground, and unable to see what the men were doing, he simply waited.   
“What do you want to do with him?” Kotaro asked, his arms crossed.  
“Well, we could ransom him, but it’s doubtful that those Nohrian scum will pay.” The berserker replied, putting an arm around his companion's shoulder.   
“True, I think I might have a better idea.” The ninja rubbed his beard thoughtfully. He was tired of the embarrassment that Nohr was bringing to Hoshido, and decided that they were going to make an example of the prince as payback.   
The two men shared a look and a grin, and without another word, they understood one another. They left Forrest alone and began formulating their plan.

 

3 Days Later

The Nohrian had been kept in the camp’s makeshift prison, chained, gagged, and left shivering each night without any blankets or clothes. Today, however, all of that would change.   
Kotaro and Tarba entered Forrest’s tent early in the morning, a jug of water, a loaf of stale bread, and a bag in their hands. Forrest sat up and waited to receive his rations, just like he’d done for the past three days, but the men didn’t immediately give it to him like before.  
“Ah, not so fast, Nohrian scum. Did you really think we were simply going to feed and shelter you while you waited for your precious family to come rescue you? Try again.” Kotaro spat, setting the water and bread on a nearby table. He opened the sack and pulled a syringe and a small metal cage from inside.   
“From now on,” Tarba said, grabbing Forrest by the arm and pulling him up to his knees, “You’ll work for your rations.” He positioned the boy so he was level headed with each man's waist, and the troubadour gulped in fear of what was to come.  
Kotaro grabbed the syringe and placed the needle to Forrest’s arm.  
“This is one of the most powerful drugs they make in Hoshido, said to turn anyone who consumes it into a lust-driven slut. I guess we’ll have to see if it works on Nohrian nobles too.” He growled, injecting the pink liquid into Forrest’s arm. He felt his limb go numb almost immediately, and soon a warm sensation spread through his body. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was pushed back down and stripped of his remaining garments, leaving him naked and shivering before the two men.  
“In a few minutes, you’ll be as horny as a bitch in heat. Gotta make sure you don’t go around getting off without our permission.” Tarba laughed, placing the metal cage around Forrest’s soft cock and locking the pieces together. He took the key, which dangled from a small chain, and placed it around his neck.  
The boy was left naked, shivering and shaking as the drug began to eat away at his body, unable to get hard. He felt his mind begin to go blank every few breaths as warm heat pooled in his stomach. Suddenly, the only thing in his world that was important was finding that sweet, sweet release.  
“W-What have you done to me!” He cried, thrusting his small hips up into the empty air, desperate for some friction. The two older men laughed at him and pulled him back up so his head was level with their crotches. Each men began undoing their pants, and soon two hard cocks were throbbing inches from Forrest’s face.  
“I told you, boy. If you want to eat, and more importantly cum, you’ll have to earn it. Now get to work.” Kotaro, left little room for argument, grabbing Forrest by his blonde locks and shoving him face first into his dick. The smell of musk and sweat filled his lungs, and he found himself even more aroused by the scent. He took the man into his mouth and allowed him to roughly fuck his face. Soon, Kotaro was pulling him flush against his crotch, emptying wave after wave of his hot cum down Forrest’s throat.  
Tarba left him no time to recover. The blonde warrior grabbed Forrest’s head and dug his calloused fingers into the roots of his hair, repeated the same actions as Kotaro, cumming deep inside the boy.   
When both men were spent, Forrest panted, a mix of cum and saliva dripping from his lips. The heat in his stomach had spread throughout his body, and he was desperate for release.  
“P-Please! Let me cum!” He moaned, his arms still bound behind his back, unable to attend to his leaking cock still covered by the metal cage. The two warriors nodded and unlocked the cage, allowing Forrest’s cock to become hard again. Kotaro spit on his fingers and slipped one into the Nohria's entrance, searching around for his prostate while Tarba stroked him slowly. The two men worked in unison to bring the boy to a mind-shattering orgasm, his cum coating Tarba’s hands.  
“Better get used to that feeling, slut, because that’s the last time you’ll cum with your dick.” Kotaro taunted, locking the cage back onto Forrest, not bothering to clean the boy up. The prince could feel the heat subsiding, his body finally satisfied.  
“It’s going to get a whole lot worse from here on out,” Kotaro promised as he placed the bread and water in front of Forrest and unlocked his bonds. The two men left him inside the tent for the rest of the day while they reported back to Ryouma how things had gone.

 

1 Week Later

 

The process was repeated each day following their first encounter. Forrest was facefucked thouroughly in the morning, given his meal, and then left alone. However, they’d only allowed him to cum by fingering him; his dick hadn’t been allowed out of the cage since their first meeting. However, today was the start of a new training regime for the former prince.  
Kotaro and Tarba had been busy for the first half of the day preparing for another attack on the Nohrian forces. They’d dropped Forrest off at the stables in the morning and were just heading back to check on him as the sun began to set in the sky.   
When they got inside, they were delighted to see the sight before them.  
Forrest was positioned underneath a large, white pegasus. His head sat directly underneath the beast’s hind legs, it’s massive cock fitted inside the Nohria's mouth. Forrest had been stripped naked, his cock still locked up inside it’s cage. His nipples had been pierced, and now two gold rings were slipped through them, a chain hanging between them. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on not gagging around the pegasus’s thick length, so he didn’t notice either of the two warriors when the entered. Instead, they walked around the scene to the stablehand.  
“How many has he taken today?” Kotaro asked.  
“This is his seventh pegasus. Quite impressive for someone so inexperienced.” The stable master informed them, and they nodded their approval.  
“Good, good. Has he cum just from sucking them off alone?”  
“No, not yet. I haven’t had them penetrate him, but I might start that tomorrow. He shouldn’t be able to hold out much longer.”  
“Has he shown any resistance?” Tarba asked, watching as the prince sucked away at the thick length in his mouth.  
“No, hardly any. The drugs you’ve been giving him have really altered his mind.”   
Just as the stablehand spoke, the pegasus before them grunted, shooting another load of cum down Forrest’s throat. His stomach was showing signs of bulges from all the spunk he’d been forced to swallow, and his lips were chapped from the abuse.   
“Hmm, keep it up. We have more planned for him next week.” Tarba nodded, and the two rogues bid the stablehand goodnight.

 

1 Month Later

 

It had been a full month since Kotaro and Tarba had began converting Forrest, and they were satisfied with the results so far. He now knew how to suck a cock effectively, and after several days of being fucked by the pegasus in the stable, his ass was beginning to show an anal split. They’d increase the amount of drug they gave him each day, and he could now effectively cum without using his hands. The two men were also quick to note how feminine his body was becoming, with his swollen nipples and wide hips. It was exactly what they’d been hoping for when they’d started.   
The two men were in their shared tent with the boy, watching as he licked Tarba’s boots clean. The berserker and the ninja had a hand on each other's cocks as they watched Forrest press soft kisses up the warrior’s boot. It was a hot, intimate scene, and Forrest made sure that every inch of the boot was spotless before moving to the next. When he was done, Tarba called him up onto the bed with them.  
“Hm, you’ve become such a good little whore for the Hoshidans, haven’t you?” He said, cupping the boys chin and hooking a finger inside one of the rings that pierced his nipple. He moaned and nodded, blushing. Kotaro reached over and tugged on his other nipple, slipping one hand down to cup his plump ass.  
“Your cock has practically withered, Forrest. I think if we took that cage off, you couldn’t even get hard.” He chuckled softly, moving his hand down to cup Forrest’s crotch. Indeed, he was right, the boy’s cock had shrunk significantly, since he hadn’t had an erection in nearly two weeks.  
“I-I think you’re right, daddy.” Forrest whispered, wrapping his thin arms around the two men’s necks, pulling all three of them close. The two men grinned and each pressed a kiss to his cheeks, then moved in and each captured his lips in a three-way kiss. It was an intimate moment for the group, but Forrest’s mind was too far gone to realize he was making out with the two men that had broken him. He didn’t care, anymore. The only thing on his mind was getting fucked and sucking cock.  
“You have no desire to return home, don’t you?” Tarba asked, slipping a finger inside the boy’s loose hole. Forrest shook his head in response, and let himself relax in the older man’s arms.   
He could feel himself beginning to fade, as Kotaro injected him with another shot of whatever drug they’d been keeping him on. He was pulled into another kiss, but his mind was far away. The fingers in his ass, the lips on his own, everything felt so good. He had a faint inclination that he was supposed to be somewhere else, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind and focused instead on the warm feeling spreading through his body. All he could think about was how good he felt, and how he never wanted those feelings to go away.


End file.
